


Of First Snows and Maybes

by laybeneaththestars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laybeneaththestars/pseuds/laybeneaththestars
Summary: Maybe they were all destined to be together, to walk this path as the 8 of them, to share more than just their music with each other. And maybe, just maybe, that meant Felix was meant for him, too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Of First Snows and Maybes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/gifts).



> Happy holidays to Chanlixers all around the world, but especially to Best Writer Award Winner Jonny. Thank you for inspiring me to write again, and for being my cheerleader with all my WIPs. You are the best, and I hope you like this little present!

Chan wasn’t sure what time it was, but it was certainly way too early for the dorms to be this noisy. He groaned and covered his eyes, rolling over to fling an arm over Felix, who was gradually waking up beside him. Felix wiggled further into Chan’s arms and Chan could feel him smile against his chest, feel the warmth that spread over him from every spot Felix touched. He loved mornings.

Unfortunately - they did have an early schedule today, and Chan knew they’d have to get up soon or they’d be late. He brushed back the hair on Felix’s forehead, and kissed the exposed freckles once, twice, three times, before Felix shook his head, giggling into his chest. He held him there for a beat too long, and pulled back, suddenly self-conscious of his affection. Running a hand through his hair, Chan smiled into the gap between them, and Felix smiled back.

“Morning, sunshine. We gotta get up.” Chan was met with a pout from Felix in return, and his eyes drifted to his lips, to where he wasn’t allowed to kiss. He was so close, it would be so easy to lean in and swap Felix’s pout for the smile on his own lips. _Thoughts like this get you into trouble, Chris_ he thought, and instead, pulled further back to sit up, stretching as he did so. Felix rolled onto his back and gave him another pout, to which Chan did decide to respond to this time, by squeezing his freckled cheeks together and drawing a laugh out of Felix. It was still a smile, still a victory, even if it wasn't caused by Chan's lips on his. Chan took the little wins where he could.

Felix kicked up his feet in mock dramatics, still smiling, but making his point all the same. “I feel warm here and I know it’s cold outside, my toes are gonna freeze again, Channie.” The whine in Felix’s tone was evident, even in the morning, and if Chan had a say, he would just cancel whatever they had to do and stay in bed all day with Felix. But real life, as he was trying to remind himself, isn’t a romantic daydream, so he reached over to pull at the curtains instead, an attempt to tell Felix it didn’t look too cold outside, to encourage him to get up. What he saw instead though, was snow. Not too much, and still falling softly, but it was most definitely snowing outside. He heard a soft noise beside him and realised Felix had rolled over, and was now fixated on the window himself, clambering to sit up and move closer.

“It’s snowing! It’s really... It’s snowing, Channie-hyung!” Chan just smiled and moved aside to let Felix have a better view. Every year he was just as excited for the snowfall of Korean winter, and every year Chan wondered when it would get old for Felix, maybe this would be the last time he would see him so excited, maybe next year he wouldn’t care as much or grin as widely…. Maybe next year he wouldn’t be with him at all, sleeping in the same bed and sharing all they had. Maybe this was his last chance to admire the moment for what it was. 

Chan looked back at Felix, all bright eyed, messy hair’d, grinning like he’d just found out all the world’s secrets… And all his negative thoughts faded away, replaced by only _Felix._ Felix looked back at the snow, and Chan looked with him, drooping an arm around his shoulders and dropping his tired head onto Felix, yawning silently into his neck. 

It didn’t hit him until later, when they were gathering outside by the vans, Seungmin loudly exclaiming that Minho had seen the first snow with _him_ first, Minho shrugging him off with a silent grin. Hyunjin and Jeongin, it seemed, had also seen the snow together that morning. Just like Chan and Felix, waking up cozy and warm, and overly excited about the flurry starting outside.

Chan stood back from the group for a moment, remembering his thoughts from earlier, remembering the moments he shared with Felix, the moments the others had apparently shared too, watching the first snow. Maybe they were all destined to be together, to walk this path as the 8 of them, to share more than just their music with each other. And maybe, just maybe, that meant Felix was meant for him, too. Felix called his name and he smiled back, following him into the van to sit beside him. Maybe he would be brave this year, maybe he would find some mistletoe, and just maybe, he would stop living in maybes. 

_If you are out in the first snowfall of the season with someone you like, true love will blossom between you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on AO3 and my first published fic in about 5 years! I hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful holiday season, even if you have to live through these boys this year, like I do, next year is always a new year <3


End file.
